Give and Take
by Kuro49
Summary: Shizaya. The first slash to the chest was like a bullet to the heart. It was hate at first sight and even cupid had no say.


Not romantic in any sense but it can be taken to be a rewrite of how they met. Quite canon, I must say, so it might not be exciting (or nose-bleed worthy at all) for most XD because maybe it's just me, but I noticed quite a vast majority of M-rated (PWP) fics in DRRR!! fandom... D:

I don't own but I love Shiza because the new love is hate. ;D

XXX

**Give and Take**

XXX

Too many times.

He had been bended out of shape, broken beyond repair. Like the plastic spoon that he had crushed beneath his foot, or the lollipop stick snapped in half, a bone or two never made a difference to Heiwajima Shizuo.

He hiked his bag higher up on his shoulders before burying both hands into his pockets at the sight of the kanjis, brandished to shine beneath the sun.

_Raira Academy._

A sea of that same shade of bleak blue, heads after heads of dark locks.

He stood out, sorely, with his bleach blonde hair and deep deep scowl.

Shinra was talking; a constant droning that he had become accustomed to. If it wasn't about the girl, Celty, then it was about a headless rider, Shizuo knew enough to recite Shinra's rants. Then black caught his eyes.

He hadn't figured it out then, he only knew that there was someone clad in black, standing behind the high glass panes atop the classrooms of their school. He had narrowed his eyes but the figure was draped in the shadow of the early sun. He could only make out piercing red orbs that glinted like blood would in the dark.

The opening ceremony was mindless.

And he had left things as it was.

000

_Bend and break._

000

Once was enough.

He had seen the cause and effect, and he had loved it all the while. Like how, love wilted into break ups and hate evolved into murder. He had seen it all but it never stopped him from lusting for more, and more, and so much more because enough was never just quite enough to fill that endless pit in Orihara Izaya.

In and out, his fingers flicked the blade in then out with ease.

Raira Academy.

The start of it all.

Looking down, all he saw was a gang of blue, there was no separation between one and the other, but it never made a difference to him, because he loved them all the same. He was fair and an equal contribution of his love went out to each of them.

The black he wore was stark contrast but no one noticed, no one ever did because he was never a part of the crowd. He flicked the blade out again.

Then, red eyes rested on bleach blonde.

He was tall and despite the same uniform of that plain bland hue, he did not fit in with the crowd. Izaya's hand pressed against the glass pane, he was tempted to go down and take a closer look but he knew it would be wrong if he got too involved with one person. It wouldn't be fair.

And then the figure of his interest looked up.

There was something to those eyes; they seemed to gleam in the sun and the light within those orbs made him cringe. It just couldn't have been right and a dangerous smile twisted at his lips, out of impulse at the sight of Shinra of all people by the tall blonde teen that had dragged his interest from within, out and raw.

There was no desire to bother with the opening ceremony.

Because he was much too busy with a plan to make a first impression that neither of them could ever forget.

000

_In and out._

000

It started in spring.

A fresh new page in their messed up excuse for a life.

There were supposed to be pink petals drifting in the air and flower pollen in their air. But neither paid it any more attention than the basic acknowledgment. They were far too busy with reality to have their heads in the clouds because one slip could lead to a separation between head and neck.

Izaya smiled and made his way across the schoolyard, he had come by to say hello to an old friend and maybe, just maybe, make a new one as well. He caught a short wave from the other and he raised a hand in reply. "It has been a while, Shinra."

"Just a couple of months here and there." He smiled all in good nature but his stare never strayed far from the figure, dominating against the small crowd. Someone was tossed into the air, like a rag doll and he propelled to the ground with an inhuman force. Shinra watched, glasses in place, and his eyes never batted a lash at the violence splayed out before him.

"So… he is Heiwajima Shizuo?"

He sat up on a stray desk for support. Not all the classrooms have been set up, there were still much to do and simply not enough room for everything. A dull thud, the scene was playing out in front of him, a fist against ribs, they cracked and splintered within the human body and one from the poor crowd fell at the lone figure's feet. A cruel smile twisted its way across his mouth. "How violent."

Shinra's lips widened at the comment, he turned his head and rested his settled gaze on a friend. He leaned back easily against the desks. "Were you expecting a refined aristocrat?"

"Truth be told, I was expecting a tough muscle man." Izaya cracked a grin, much too sinister for any sort of pure intentions. He watched his every move, from the last twitch of the fingers to the firm fist, he was the last one standing in the centre of the yard and bodies littered the ground, like a red carpet paved solely for him.

Shinra let out a soft laugh and complimented a friend that strutted past unconscious students. "If you are on his good side, Shizuo is quite a gentleman."

"And what if you are on his bad side?" Izaya questioned, head tilted to the side as he watched the one and only Heiwajima Shizuo coming closer and closer.

"Then up, up, and away you go, Izaya-kun." It was Shinra's attempt in warning the other to never cross the line; only Izaya caught it as an offer for some unusual fun that didn't come often. And knowing him, he would never quit until the game worn right through.

"This is a friend from middle school, Orihara Izaya."

Shizuo looked up, blonde locks in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Shizuo-kun!"

The general perkiness just screamed disaster.

"I don't like the sight of you."

It was the black figure from the first day of the school year; Shizuo remembered the general darkness to the other. Orihara Izaya, he was a black whirlpool pulling everything in and instincts warned Shizuo that he could never be up to any good.

The sincerity in those words broke his heart because it was just then that Izaya knew he couldn't love everyone as much as he had wanted. The exception dampened his mood but if it was just Shizuo, then maybe, he would be able to live with the guilt.

His fist led the way as Izaya's lips curved into a smirk. It was just insulting in the way those red orbs gleamed in the sun. But the other was quick to his feet, annoying but up to expectations.

Until silver flashed in the sun and not even the widening of Shinra's eyes was enough of a warning.

Izaya was right on, though on his behalf, it could have been a little deeper.

The first slash to the chest was like a bullet to the heart.

Even cupid couldn't do anything in comparison.

000

_Love and hate._

000

He appreciated his talents to uproot everything in his path.

From the stop sign on his left to the vending machine on his right, the lack of control made Izaya gravitate towards him and the fall would most definitely hurt. But if that was all it took, Izaya was more than willing to fall and fall for Shizuo. Because he wanted him that bad.

It just didn't seem healthy but he couldn't have cared less.

A scent of blood wafted before him and it was triumph for hurting the untouchable that made him bring his knife close to himself. The fresh scent of copper left him in a daze.

"Since we're friends now, how about I call you Shizu-chan?"

A pursed lipped smile made everything about him so much more infuriating.

And Izaya knew it all too well.

000

_Left and right._

000

The searing sting brought him back down to reality.

There was blood, he was sure.

Shizuo growled and it was more annoyance than anger because it was the first time that someone had burnt out his fuse that fast. His eyes narrowed at the figure that twisted and darted at each try at offense. The knife was swinging around, wildly; there was no pattern to it and the unpredictability made it all the more easy for Shizuo to dodge the half-hearted attacks.

It started with Shizuo-kun until it evolved into Shizu-chan, all in a matter of thirty seconds.

He aimed for the throat.

"I'm going to kill you!!"

Orihara Izaya was never good news.

He should have known the very first time he laid eyes on him.

000

_Right and wrong._

000

There was never a reason.

It had been animal instincts for one and irrational crazies for the other that made them who they were today.

In modern Ikebukuro, there was no such thing as sense because making sense never got anyone anywhere and common sense could never apply to real life.

Shizuo never interfered with Izaya's life outside of what he could see and what he saw, he often turned a blind eye to. But everything else, he took it in and each move the other made, Shizuo's fuse easily burnt to ashes and his inhuman power would violently react to the sight of black hair and silver switchblades.

"Cough it up, Izaya."

It had been days since he had last saw him.

His fist made a hole in the concrete wall and bits of gray fell to the ground in shards. Izaya did not even flinch at the close contact because he knew that if Shizuo wanted him to talk, he wouldn't hurt anything important. But it never stopped him from grimacing as time ticked by, his plan for today was ruined and oh-how-he-hated-Shizuo-right-_now_.

"What do you want, Shizu-chan?"

He spat the last syllable as though he tasted dirt, his grimace deepened.

"I know you did it."

The accusation was firm and Izaya just flipped him off with a toss of his head. He turned to march off but not without a last glance at the other who seemed different since the last time he had attended classes at Raira. Even that familiar bleak blue uniform seemed unfamiliar now.

He frowned at the curiosity that actually bubbled to the surface and tossed back.

"Say what you want, Shizu-chan. Only I know the truth anyway."

A light whistle of an unfamiliar tune flooded from between his lips but the casual habit to bring comfort failed miserably today and everyday after that when Shizuo just so happened to trample over his well laid out plans, reducing them to nothing but scrap metal and a big mess.

A beep emitted from within his pocket.

He didn't need to see the incoming message to know that business was called off tonight.

There was a grit to his jaw as a smile forced its way to his lips, it was unnatural but there was still a keen twist to Izaya's face that made people follow him, like a lost sheep waiting to be slaughtered.

He cursed Shizuo's animal instincts to pick up every little thing that he did beneath the restrictions of the laws, once, twice, again and again. It was almost frightening the way he knew, Izaya fisted his fingers around the blade in his pocket, a frustration he hadn't felt since forever.

This taste of defeat was not something he could live down. But then again, he knew that he would lead to Shizuo's downfall one day and most likely, even vice versa. Shizu-chan would be the death of him. Izaya's own instincts never lied.

For a single-minded individual who knew nothing but how to smash things up, Shizu-chan was too sharp. But right now, he was in the wrong places at the wrong times and Heiwajima Shizuo was just ruining everything.

Izaya kicked a vending machine, repeatedly.

000

_You and me._

000

It wasn't the end of the world.

But it might as well be.

It was his first taste of defeat.

And he was defeated by a manipulative lowlife, one Orihara Izaya.

The police station made it hard to blow everything out of proportion, like he would have usually done already. He was a Japanese citizen and as much as he would like, he really didn't need any more records than he already had up until now.

He was not necessary trapped, it was out of self-control as he sat in the holding cell.

And Izaya was right beyond the bars.

Shizuo looked up and took off his glasses, neatly placing them into a pocket, he calmly stated. "You framed me, flea."

Izaya smiled at the simplicity but to him, Shizu-chan had already lost his original worth when he felt the need to control that inhuman power. He was almost disappointed in the other man and that was rare. Leaning close, he wrapped a hand around a cold metal bar and replied evenly. "It's a goodbye gift."

It had been a year since graduation.

They had to move on.

"What for?" His arms were crossed but it didn't take much to notice that his fingers seemed to flex, a deep yearning for nicotine. Izaya didn't approve the habit Shizuo had picked up but he was never in any position to have a say in it. A small smile wrenched its way over his lips and the words seemed to echo in the empty holding cell.

"I'm leaving Ikebukuro."

"Don't come back, scum." He loosened the bow tie at his throat and caught Izaya's smile twisting into a smirk.

A soft chuckle and his last words were brushed off.

"Do come visit me in Shinjuku sometimes, Shizu-chan."

He let go of the bars and stared at the man behind the fragile metal cage. The fur-lined hood brushed against his cheek and his smirk was a neat line stretched out on his face, Izaya reached into his pocket.

Tossing it through the bars, the pack of cigarettes slid across the grim tiles to rest at Shizuo's feet.

"It'll be lonely without you around.~"

And with that he was gone, a black figure fading into the shadows.

Shizuo bended down and picked up the package, he frowned because Izaya's kindness meant the end of the world. But as he opened it, he knew that the other man was just an endless pit of cruelty.

The empty box stared back at him blankly.

His hand clenched around the small paper package, it was crushed to crumple at the ground and the roar of Izaya's name meant so much more than what those three syllables could ever express.

XXX Kuro

I love ep.7's Iza-kun and Shizu-chan and I love light novel's Iza-kun and Shizu-chan because Shiza is canon no matter which way you see it!~ v Nothing romantic this time but I promise a kiss or two in my next Shiza-shot!!


End file.
